


【团兵】窥

by yuan0622



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuan0622/pseuds/yuan0622
Summary: 来吧，今夜也请多多品尝。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 33





	【团兵】窥

利威尔打开电脑，屏幕发出荧白的光照亮了黑暗房间的一角。

今天，「兵长」的房间依旧爆满。

“猪猡们，今天又想玩什么新花样？”

利威尔习惯性地半靠在椅背上，白衬衫有点透，在偏白的光的照射下都可以模糊的看到胸口上樱桃红色凸起，他就随意穿了条黑色的制服裤，没有系皮带，反而将裤扣打开，内裤的边缘随着动作隐约看得到。评论里此起彼伏的刷着“求兵长骂猪猡”“兵长踩我”的声音。利威尔滑动着鼠标，发出不屑的嗤笑，在调试好自己的耳机和麦后，他打开了直播间的连麦按钮。呼唤兵长的声音此起彼伏，甚至有些人在看到他的时候就已经呼吸粗重了起来。

利威尔被他的观众们称呼为「兵长」，不是因为别的，只因他在直播间里经常口出粗鄙之语，好似兵团里的抽着雪茄喝劣质酒的大兵，这些话要是从别人嘴里说出那一定会被人摒弃，更何况是需要人气的主播。可利威尔才不在乎这些，他就是来玩乐的，他又不是为了钱，凯尼给他的零花钱足以他过得很好。他性启蒙得太早，凯尼带来的女伴浪荡的呻吟声一直都是他的催眠曲，他从来都觉得普通的性爱毫无乐趣。玩直播当主播，一是为了缓解压力，二是为了寻求刺激，说白了，这纯属是他的个人喜好。没有经济压力，没有道德约束，他的直播以简单粗暴著称，在这里，根本看不到卖弄纯情的擦边球，更没有暧昧的说辞和装扮，他很清楚屏幕那边的男人们要的是什么，他们想看，他便做给他看。

“这就不行了吗？”

他把脚抬高踩在摄像头上，耳机里立刻传来了男人们带着喘息的粗鄙声音，他们希望看见利威尔小巧的足踩在他们身上，最好往两腿中间靠一靠，那么娇小的一只足，和女孩子差不多的，都可以刚好捧在手心里，脚尖圆润泛着嫩红，大概是常年见不得光的缘故，脚背白皙的要命，稍微用力的一绷都能看见皮下蔓延的青筋血管。男人们幻想着能握着他的脚，舌尖穿过他的指缝，握住他纤细的踝骨，一路向上舔舐着，最终停留在臀缝里那一片嫣红色中。

“……喂喂喂，这样就射了？这么没有耐性啊，那根玩意真是脏死了，大叔，垃圾堆里的野狗都比你来的干净。”

他说着嘲讽的话语，嗓音有点沙哑，任谁都能想将这张不饶人的嘴堵起来。他的人那么小，脚那么小，手也小，嘴巴也小，男人们只想将自己胀痛的玩意堵住他的小嘴，捏着他高挺的鼻子，感受那根吐不出好听说辞的舌头带来的温热濡湿。但他们也知道，利威尔从不是娇弱的女孩子，他的身体是蜜色的，在白炽灯的照射下显得有些苍白，脱下衬衣的部分覆盖着一层薄薄的肌肉，胸口和腹部的线条都那么明显又诱人，并不是刻意锻炼过的，单纯的就是少年人的体格，高潮时，那身漂亮的肌肉会随着他的动作而颤抖起来。

他就是那么美，美到被怎样对待都可以。

「今天是平安夜，你想玩点什么特别的吗？」

他收到一条消息。

很奇怪。直播间会连麦，粉丝想听他咒骂的语句，听他的低哑的哼鸣，利威尔也时常在男人们粗重的呼吸声和求饶声中获得快感，直播进行至今，已经很少有人会发文字消息了。真是个没有卵蛋的怂货。利威尔在心里嘲笑道。

在直播间里有人建议他连上麦，说主播就喜欢听对方的声音，可那个人却很冷静地又用文字回复了过来。

「不用，这样就好。」

啧。

特别的？

利威尔想到了什么似的，伸着手去够远处的一个小盒子，因为一侧用力的缘故，他的细痩的腰线清晰地显现在所有人的眼前。

“嗯？……我是不是未成年你眼瞎看不出来吗？”

“呵呵，后面是不是被用过也和你没什么关系吧。”

“我不喜欢不听话的狗……”

他一边回应着男人们低俗的话语，一边慢条斯理的打开那个被包成礼物的盒子。没见到实物之前，他先看见了一张卡片，很简单的纯色的卡片，上面用手写体的英文写着「Happy Birthday」。

什么玩意？

他好奇地翻看着那张手写卡片，不得不说，这个人的字非常漂亮。不记得是谁说过，写着好看花体字的男人一定有一双漂亮的手。利威尔看着这简单的两个单词，幻想着这个男人的手，粗大有力，白皙修长，指甲一定修剪整齐又圆润，骨节分明。是一双利威尔喜欢的手。他想象着这双手抚摸着他的身体，带着掌心的暖意，修长的手指进入他的身体时带着他体内滑出来的蜜，指尖稍稍勾起就抵住他要命的那个地方，一揉一撵就让他上了天。利威尔想着，身体渐渐热起来，夹杂着耳机中男人的粗鄙话语，那玩意都抬起了头。

不知道是送礼物的人是如何得知他的生日的，他从平台那里收到这个包裹的时候还惊讶了一下，再想追问是谁送的只能得到无法回追的结论。

“已经帮你看过了，不是什么危险的玩意！”他的经理人兼好友法兰带着三分不怀好意，“反而是个好东西呢~好好享用吧利威尔！”

拨开半透明的包装就能看见实物了，盒子里躺着个粉色的柱状物，是很简单的一根按摩棒，看上去比他用过的都还细上一圈。这小玩意能行吗？他蹙着眉思索着。那东西摸起来是高级的亲肤材质的硅胶，但无论是形状还是大小都没什么特别的，他拿出来仔细看了看，发现本该由硅胶全部覆盖的前端却嵌着三个金属环。利威尔有些了然地挑了挑眉，盒盖里面写着几句说明，他扫了两眼，心就痒了起来。

如他所料，这几个小小的金属环不仅附带电击功能，还能让这东西连接特殊的APP远程操控，甚至可以通过直播的插件直接由观众远程遥控。利威尔舔着自己的下唇，对着麦轻声读着这玩意的使用方法。插件程序可以让观众通过打赏的方式操控按摩棒的震动速度和频率，打赏的次数越频繁，数额越多，震动自然也就越激烈。更刺激的是，如果有人一次性付了大额，那么按摩棒的电击功能便会被开启。

这样一来，他唯一能做的便是插着这东西大张双腿，等着电脑另一端的金主爸爸们随着心意玩弄他的后穴了。

危险，又刺激。

不得不说送这个东西的人太过了解他的性格。

他想被操，最好是被一个他看着顺眼的男人，真真正正地被操的乱七八糟。那些直播间里的常客怎么也想不到，这位习惯用语言S他们的「兵长」大人每次都在幻想着被这些乱七八糟的人围攻，想着这样的画面自己玩弄着。可遗憾的是，利威尔嫌真正身体接触恶心，在网络上又从不能找到真正让他尽兴的人，每当关掉摄像头时，那股空虚劲儿就会反扑而来。

麦两头的人都呼吸急促了起来，利威尔迫不及待地拿出润滑，双脚大张随意扩张了一下就将新玩具插进了自己的后穴。按摩棒只有两指粗，表面也很光滑，他插入得十分顺畅。等那东西几乎全部没入穴口的时候，利威尔已经微微出了一层薄汗，灯光下，他的皮肤泛着蜜色的光亮。他坐起身，调整了一下摄像头的位置。屏幕的左下角忠实地显示着那块嫣红色的地方夹着的恶俗粉色的另一端，乍看有点像什么小动物的尾巴。

“嗯……好舒服……”比起粗大的假体，这样温润的东西塞进去带来的时难以言说的饱胀感，利威尔用手握住它的把手，轻轻转动起来，在碰到腺体的时候眼眶都泛着红。“……啊？你有本事就来啊！”湿润着眼说的挑衅的话果然没有一丝威慑力，网络对面的男人们已经将手伸进自己的裤裆，他们能预感到，今天将是一场盛宴。

利威尔摸索了一会儿，打开了那东西的开关，自己先拿手机试了一次，果然打赏的钱数量可怜，小东西震动的频率也是可怜的。他被吊的有些难受，脾气暴躁起来。

“……你们他妈都萎了吗！？”

他的话音还未落，体内的东西就毫无防备地动了起来。他惊叫一声，身体后仰，胸前樱桃色的两粒被送到了大家眼前，两手无意识地后摆握紧了拳。这果然和之前的玩法天差地别，主动权不在自己手里的感觉让他又期待又害怕，身子好像也敏感了许多。或许是这样软弱的兵长大人太少见了，观众的打赏就没有停歇过，利威尔只得挺着腰不断呻吟，脚趾在镜头前又张又合，引得对面又是一阵淫词浪语。

他有点受不住了，前面的玩意已经完全硬了起来，随着震动上下摆腰的动作而甩动着，滑腻的粘液滑落到他紧实的腹肌上，他能明显听到耳机里传来了清晰的吞咽口水的声音。不用自己握着按摩棒自慰的他两手空着，迷迷糊糊地就要去摸自己的东西。体内的震动忽然缓了下来，耳机里全是叫他不要碰自己前面的请求。

“啧，你们的要求还真是多呢……”

他眯着眼骂道，扫过屏幕却看见那个家伙又开始留言。

「好玩么？」

「我就知道你喜欢。」

「这样的生日礼物是不是很棒？」

利威尔的后穴湿嗒嗒一片，得用上全身的力气才能夹住那光滑的柱体，紧缩的肌肉让震动的刺激程度加倍，只觉得连指尖都透着麻痒，可他不敢放松也不愿意放松，就这样全身紧绷着让积累的快感慢慢吞没自己。他的脑内一片模糊，但还存着一丝清明，从那家伙的话语里大概能推测到那个恶劣的男人就是送他这个玩意的人，搞不好，这家伙应该还知道一些有关他真实身份的消息。

他理应立刻关掉直播去找找这个人究竟是谁以免惹祸上身，只不过，平时在直播间里的谨慎小心在巨大的快感面前都化为乌有。

“你他妈……是不是个男人……想、嗯啊、想干我就直说啊……拿这么个东西来好玩吗……嗯啊——啊——”

随着音效的出现，惊喜也随之而来。

突然投入的大笔打赏，直接启动了玩具的电击开关。利威尔还没反应过来怎么回事，就尖叫着倒在了地上，他死死的咬住自己的胳膊，后穴肌肉不受控制地抽搐着紧吸住疯狂震动的凶器，内壁挤压着放出电流的金属环，把本就过激的电击又放大了数倍。他只觉得眼前一片空白，空余的手扣抓着地板，身子不受控制地抽动起来，仪态尽失。在巨大的快感下，利威尔分不清自己是疼是爽，即便咬住胳膊也会发出的巨大呻吟声让他自己都觉得吵人。电击几秒就停止了，利威尔却抽搐了几十秒才慢慢找回自己的意识，他粗重的喘着气，厌弃地看着座椅下方一滩喷射出的液体，看着屏幕上出现的那家伙的打赏金额，心里直想把那家伙千刀万剐了。

可身体，却牢牢记住了这一刻的舒爽。

所以第二天晚上，他犹豫再三后，仍旧打开了那个开关。他把其他人都闭了麦，只留下那人的权限，懂事的人一看这个架势都知道是「兵长」大人和那个不用语音的怪人杠上了，纷纷退了直播间。直播间的在线人数直线下降，屏幕这头的温度却炽热地居高不下。

利威尔今天有意勾引，他特意找同学借来了女生的校服，换上了黑色的高筒丝袜，脚后跟那里轻薄地透着一层肉色，紧身的裤袜凸显出他修长的小腿肌肉弧线和形状优美的脚踝。按摩棒尽职尽责地震动着，利威尔趴在椅子上，顶着一波一波的酸麻给镜头展示着自己的穴口，湿软的穴口已经不自觉地颤抖着，嫣红的颜色比平时更深了几分，他回过头眯着眼睛瞥着屏幕，一边哼鸣着一边摇晃着臀部，的的确确勾引到昨天那个奇怪的家伙。

「哦？昨天那么玩还满足不了你吗？」

“呵呵，我、我知道是你……你他妈不是要玩我么……倒是……嗯啊……你他妈有本事给我个痛快的啊！”

“爽么？”

那人的声音突然从耳麦里传来，浑厚的沉稳的男声，每一句声调都擦着利威尔的耳边滑过去，钻进耳孔里，带着粘稠的质感，好似从他鼻息里喷出的热气扫在他敏感的颈间，激起一片颤栗。

同样的电击触感，同样的音效声，即使做好了心理准备，可无法抗拒的快改让利威尔再也控制不住自己的声音，只能带着哭腔求着绕。

“喜欢么？”

可惜求饶并没有任何用途，电击居然又一次降临，他惊愕的表情很快被失神取代，大颗大颗的泪水随着嘶哑的尖叫滚落，过激的快感侵占他的全身，酸软得指尖都没了力气，瘫在椅子上爬都爬不起来。

“不行……不行了……放过我……”

震动缓了下来，带着安抚性质地游走在他的臀间，利威尔扒在椅背上一双腰窝深坳进去，蝴蝶骨发着颤，呼吸都带着颤抖。他不太敢回过头去，那个平时在直播间里趾高气昂的「兵长」大人早就荡然无存，剩下的只是一个如同被人玩弄的乱七八糟的破布。

他知道，这场较量，是他输的彻彻底底。

看到他此番模样，那人的声音此时也带着几分爱怜。

“levi……”

啪——

利威尔反手关掉了摄像头。

校园里的时光一如既往。

历史课上，利威尔坐在最后一个排的角落里对着历史老师发着呆。在无聊的学校里，这位老师的课他是从来不缺席的，原因无非就是他完全符合自己的性幻想，利威尔喜欢看他写粉笔字的大手，喜欢听他讲课时低沉的嗓音。

如果是这个家伙。

他回想起前几个淫乱的夜晚，利威尔下意识地夹了一下腿，原本已经足够满足的后穴又一次空虚地一张一合。如果是这个家伙，他幻想起来，如果是这个家伙用他的大手抚摸过他的身体，用修长的手指玩弄着他，唇舌贴近他的耳畔，轻轻叫着他的名字——

“喜欢么，「兵长」大人。”

利威尔下意识的一躲，在他走神的时候，那家伙不知道什么时候已经走到了他的身边，椅子撞击在墙面上发出巨大的声响。

他在说什么？

他怎么——

那家伙的蓝眼睛里闪着揶揄的光，再一次，用他低沉的声音不慌不忙地开了口，“你喜欢文艺复兴时的雕塑作品么？阿克曼同学。”

利威尔低下了头，好似认真思考般地瞥了一眼教材中的大卫像，不久，他抬起头来，微微抬高下巴对着这个比他高上一头的男人。

“啊，喜欢，我很喜欢它。史密斯老师。”

「对不起，您所收藏的直播间已关闭。」

+END+


End file.
